


Best Friends

by Rogue_di_Valencia



Series: Best Friends [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: And they talk about dumb things together?, Comedy, Gen, Humor, Kiran dragged a friend with him, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_di_Valencia/pseuds/Rogue_di_Valencia
Summary: So what if instead of Eclat coming alone, he dragged a friend with him?Or:Eclat heard a sound of a vacuum behind him, and a bright light that illuminated his shadow.‘Shit.’ is what he thought before grabbing his friend’s arm ‘You’re coming with me.’A split second later, both of them were gone, leaving nothing behind.





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought about the what if, and this was created. Sorry there wasn't much screen time for the Heroes, but I gotta get this outta my head.
> 
> Since there is a bit of sexual humor at the end, I'm going to bump this up into a Mature rating. Just to be safe.

Best friends (who drag their friends into their own trouble):

Eclat wasn’t alone when he was being sucked out of his own world.

“So you gonna join us tonight?” his friend, Jake, asked.

He nodded along, and then felt light all of sudden.

He felt a strong tug inside his chest, and the feeling intensifies.

“Dude, you okay?” Jake asked, worried.

Eclat heard a sound of a vacuum behind him, and a bright light that illuminated his shadow.

‘Shit.’ is what he thought before grabbing his friend’s arm ‘You’re coming with me.’

A split second later, both of them were gone, leaving nothing behind.

 

Best friends (who push their responsibility onto the other):

“So who is the Summoner?” Sharena, the princess of Askr, asked.

“Hm?” Eclat said, looking up from where he was bandaging his arm. When both of them landed, his arm sprained and Jake (aka the deadweight) just flopped down like a useless piece of meat on top of him, rendering his arm a dead fish.

Thanks bro. He truly appreciated it.

But then the answer caught up to both of them and Eclat nudged Jake roughly with his shoulder, tipping the man off balance.

He’s still clueless about this world, and no way in hell is he going to be the one in charge.

“Jake is the Summoner, I just got dragged along.” he lied.

“ _Excuse me?_ ”

“He’s really good at strategies, I’m sure he will be a great help to the Order of Heroes.”

“That’s great!” Sharena said.

“Dude.” Jake glared at him “Thanks, _bro_.”

He just gave him a nonchalant shrug and a grin.

 

Best friends (who do stupid shit together, and referencing games in their world):

“Dude, I’m telling you, lance beat swords!” Eclat said, trying to refrain from taking a gulp of coffee, this was his fifth one, and he’s not getting up to get the next one “This is not FGO!”

“Well excuse me, Mr. I’m-not-the-Summoner, not everyone catches on quickly!”

Eclat let out a huge sigh.

“See that window over there?” he gestured the window right next to both of them “If you ever do that one more time, I swear I will yeet myself out of this castle and jump into death’s embrace.”

“Yeet?” Fae asked.

Eclat waved it off “It’s just an expression. Anyways, learn the triangle advantage, if I see you shoving a red unit in front of a blue unit, you might as well just quit and go be a Master. The more I see you making dumb decisions, the more I question my life choices.”

“Hey!”

“And start saving orbs, the cost of summoning one hero is more than summoning a servant, you know. And it’s not even ‘I choose you, Pikachu!’”

“Dude, I’ve never seen someone getting something they want in an RNG game before.”

“Yee, probably she just hates us. Look what happened to the summer banner."

“What are you talking about?” Marth asked.

Both of them exchanged glances, before waving it off, saying that it was only a mindless banter.

“Is this normal?” he asked the prince of Askr.

He shrugged “Pretty much.”

 

Best friends (who salt each other):

‘Another 5 orbs down in the drain.’ Jake thought dryly, as another Selena appeared.

“Man, you just have a shitty luck, don’t you?” Eclat said.

“How about you try?” he said, shoving the gun into his arms “Have fun with the rest of the 13 orbs.”

Eclat shrugged, taking the first shot.

Smoke appeared, the light shined. And the hero who stepped out was…

“I’m Myrrh, from the Darkling Woods.” the little girl, with dragon wings (holy shit, that’s the most badass thing Eclat had ever seen)  introduced herself.

“WHAT!?” Jake screamed.

“Hello Myrrh. And uh...how old are you?” Eclat asked.

“What? It’s polite to ask for a woman’s age.” she cocked her head “At least, that’s what Ephraim says. I think you’re being rude.”

“Of course, my apologies.” he scratched his head “Just wanted to make sure that I don’t accidentally disrespect you in some way. So...would you like to be called Miss, or any preference or whatever you want?

“Just Myrrh is fine. And...I’m older than you, I think.”

He shrugged “Sure, Myrrh. Just making sure. Now, how about you join Sharena over there. She will fill you in with the detail better than me, that’s for sure.”

“Hm...That way…” she mumbled.

“Try another one.” Jake urged.

Eclat shrugged, leading another one.

Smoke appeared, light that blinded their visions, and…

“My name is Eirika. And-”

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!” Jake hollered before stepping outside, and his screams could be heard even after he left.

Eclat stared at where he was standing before turning back to her with a smile.

“Hello Eirika, welcome to the Order of Heroes, please come this way, and I’ll try my best to answer your questions...Hopefully.”

…

“Just don’t ask about why did he scream like a banshee, I can’t answer that question.”

 

Best friends (who has inside jokes that no one will ever understand.):

It was during lunch time, and both of them were sitting at the tables, when…

“Dude.”

“What.”

“...Thud, thud.”

“Pfft, stop-”

“Creak, creak.”

“Stop.” A snort “I swear to God-”

“Drip, drip.”

And now both of them were laughing while holding their sides, with the rest of the heroes looking at them confusingly, with a tad bit of fondness and pityness.

 

Best friends (who boost others morales):

“I wanna give up.” Jake groaned “Screw being a Summoner, you can’t do anything normal like a human.”

“Lol, what the heck?” Eclat snickered “Are you okay, child? May I interest you with some delicious treat?” He offered a plate of biscuits.

Jake brightened immediately.

“You’re a savior sent from God, you know that?”

“If I am a savior, the world is dead a long time ago. I’m a shitty savior.” he said “So, what’s bothering you?”

“It’s just so tiring.” Jake breathed out “Fighting an army and shit...I’m depressed.”

The heroes that was in their hearing range winced a bit.

“Awww, cheer up.” his friend comforted “If you quit being a Summoner, just give it to me.”

Jake stared at him “Really?”

“And I’ll spend all of your orbs to merge all of the Wrys together and make a Wrys emblem. WIth a 5th rate Wrys, no less!”  
…

Jake inched away from the madman, staring at him with horrified eyes.

“How could you?” he whispered in a tiny voice “What is wrong with you?”

Eclat just smiled, menacingly and innocently and cheerfully and deviously at the same time.

 

Best friends (who give each other advices):

“Dude, quick question.” Jake asked, when they were having breakfast.

Eclat looked up from his book.

“Yes, my good sir?” he said.

“So I have this lady-”

“Last time I check, you can’t give birth to babies. I’m pretty sure you don’t have the right reproductive organs to do that.”

“Ew, stop, I’m trying to eat breakfast here and you’re talking about reproductive system. And here me out, will ya?”

“Ya.” he said “What chu need, son?”

“So there’s this girl I just met, and she’s really cute. And-”

“Oh my God.” Eclat whispered loudly “I’m going to sit here and listen to him speaking about a crush for hours. Quick, someone call in an emergency meeting.”

Eirika coughed.

“Really?” Jake blushed, and glared at him.

“Sorry, no more jokes.” Eclat raised his hand in mock surrender “But basically you don’t know how to ask her out, right?”

Jake nodded.

“Uh….” Eclat trailed off “Jesus Christ, dude. It’s 8am in the morning and you’re giving me a hard life problem. Um...take it slow, don’t be an idiot and possibly don’t put your reproductive organ into hers and have mini you and her running around in just a year?”

Jake groaned loudly, and the heroes sitting near them either just laughed or just blushed in embarrassment.

“She’s old enough right? I don’t have to call 911, right?” Eclat asked suddenly.

“I am not fuc-” Jake stopped himself “We’re not gonna...uhhh…”

“Make babies?” Eclat suggested.

“Seriously, why am I your friend? What made things come to this?”

“I don’t know, man. I don’t know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that I couldn't find a better name other than Jake.  
> So much 'dude's had came out of this.  
> Falling at least 6 feet to the ground is a headcanon thing when being summoned to Askr, I like that better than the summoner appearing in front of Anna like a normal person.  
> FGO joke: In the game, the triangle advantage is Saber beat Lancer (swords beat lances)  
> When the banner with Eirika and Myrrh came out, I managed to summon both of them in one circle. So I thought it would be funny to add that in (sorry if I made you salty)  
> Inside joke thing: My cousin and I were reading a manga and there was so many SFX and no dialogue and I started making those sounds and we cracked up.  
> 5th rate: One star, cause saying one star sounds rude.  
> Hope you liked it.


End file.
